


Hard as Diamonds

by AkaashisBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch
Summary: Bokuto finally gets to see Akaashi's lignerie.





	Hard as Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaBoku day! This is a sequel of Wrong Number, but you don't necessarily have to read that in order to read this.  
> Huge shout out to [ tsukkisaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur) for beta reading! She's amazing, check her out!

“I’m not so sure about this.”

“C’mon, Akaashi! This is exciting!” Hinata cheered.

Akaashi walked out of his bathroom, the lingerie Hinata bought him decorating his fair skin.

“Holy hell Akaashi! You look sexy as _fuck_!”

Hinata and Tsukishima had come over to help Akaashi get ready for his first year anniversary date with Bokuto. After he’d embarrassed himself with sending his provocative picture to him before they’d ever had a normal conversation, Bokuto had been amazing at every turn and corner. They went on date after date, Bokuto joking about the lingerie and when he’d get to see it from time to time.

Bokuto was Akaashi’s first and only boyfriend and he couldn’t have gotten luckier. Bokuto was funny, interesting, intelligent and _patient_. Of course Akaashi wanted to take the next step with his boyfriend, but he was nervous and inexperienced. Bokuto assured him that they could take as long as they had to, because he wasn’t in this for, and he quotes, “Back breaking, hot ass sex.”

“Do you think he’s gonna like it?” Akaashi questioned, spinning around.

“Are you kidding!? He’s already  _seen_ it! Now he’s gonna get to enjoy it.” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows. “Tsukishima! Whaddya think?”

The blonde looked up from his phone, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. He nodded, “It looks really good.”

“That's it!? I’d let him step on me and I’d thank the gay gods for it!”

“There aren’t gay gods, you idiot,” Tsukishima chastised.

“Then  explain how I have the most amazing gay sex ever.”

“Alright, guys!” Akaashi’s face turned a darker shade of red every second. “Let’s get serious! You’re supposed to help me pick an outfit for tonight and give me pointers on this whole, sex thing.”

“Well have no fear!” Hinata bounced on the bed, his legs crossed indian style next to Tsukishima. “That’s what friends are for! Now, show us your walk.”

“My walk...?”

“Yes! You gotta seduce him without ever touching him. Give him those eyes that scream ‘I can’t wait to be fucked into next week’ and work those hips that he’s about to dig into.”

Akaashi might as well be a walking tomato with lingerie. His body heat was rising at every word Hinata said. “Uh, alright. I’ll try.”

He walked back into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, remembering the first and only time he wore this lingerie before. He felt invincible, on top of the world. He felt like the sexiest man _alive._ He can do this.

Akaashi took a final deep breath, stoning his face. He walked out, hand on hip. When he put one foot in front of the other, he swiveled his hips with extra vigor. His head was tilted up ever so slightly, as if he was looking down on his two friends. He stopped in the middle of the room, putting his other hand on his hip, turning his body back and forth, showing off his lean body.

Hinata whistled at the sexy display Akaashi was giving them, Tsukishima’s eyes never leaving Akaashi’s body.

“Holy fuck! Akaashi, I’d fuck you right now! That was hot as _hell_ _!_ "Hinata jumped up.

“So it was okay?”

“Okay?! Bokuto’s dick will be able to mine diamonds after watching that!”

Akaashi giggled, hiding his embarrassed, yet pleased face behind his hand. He turned to Tsukishima. “Did you think it was okay?”

“Heels.”

“Heels?” Akaashi parrotted.

“Do exactly what you just did with heels.” Tsukishima dug through his bag, pulling out a pair of midnight black heels. “We wear the same size. Wear these and I might just fuck you too.”

“Tsukishima! You freak!” Hinata jumped on his back. “I thought I was the bad one.”

“Get off.” The blonde stood up, walking over to Akaashi, smiling. “Here. You look really good.”

Akaashi took the heels, trying them on. He stumbled, Tsukishima grabbing his arm to steady him. Akaashi thanked him, as he helped Akaashi practice walking in the shoes while he and Hinata began giving all the sex filled advice they had to offer.

 

* * *

 

 Hinata answered the door, Bokuto Koutarou standing on the other side. His hair was down, framing his face. He was wearing dark jeans, a _tight_ t-shirt that exposed all of the lines in his body and a pair of gray Jordans.

“Well don’t you look fine as all hell,” Hinata smirked, looking him up and down.

Bokuto laughed. “Thanks, Hinata. It’s good to see you too.”

“I know.” Hinata winked, moving aside to let him in. “Akaashi! Your boyfriend’s here!”

Akaashi came out of the bathroom, Tsukishima in tow. He was dressed casually enough like Bokuto, in skinny jeans and a deep v-neck. Akaashi smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

“You wore your hair down.” Akaashi observed.

“Does it look bad?” Bokuto asked, picking up a strand from his forehead.

Akaashi shook his head. “No, it looks really good.”

“Yeah, like really _really_ good,” Hinata interrupted.

They all looked at Hinata, who kept smiling from ear to ear.

“If I didn’t know how madly in love with your boyfriend you are, I’d think you were trying to fuck everything that moves,” Tsukishima mentioned, ushering Akaashi towards Bokuto and both of them out of the door.

“I have some standards! They have to be hot. And all my friends are hot.”

Akaashi and Bokuto laughed as they listened to Hinata defend his case.

Tsukishima pushed them out of the door. “Take care of our Akaashi.”

“You got it. Bye, Tsukishima.” Bokuto waved, taking Akaashi’s hand in his own.

Akaashi looked back, mouthing a thank you to his friends. Tsukishima nodded, smiling back at him and Hinata winked, shooting Akaashi the finger guns.

 

* * *

 

 “And then we got into a heated debate on who was the best president of the United States.”

Akaashi took another bite of his salad. “And who did you say?”

“Lincoln of course! He freed the slaves and wore the best top hat!” Bokuto exclaimed, waving his hands around as he explained his case. “And he thought that George Washington was the best because he found America. Like that’s not exactly true and anyone could’ve done that!”

“Even you?”

“Well, maybe. But I meant any of the founding fathers.” He watched Akaashi’s smile grow wider as he fumbled over his words. “Are you mocking me?”

Akaashi laughed. “Absolutely not, but you did base your argument on what type of hat Lincoln wore.”

“And the freedom of slaves!”

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded, “but if you left out the part about the hat, you probably would’ve had a better case.”

Bokuto leaned back, his hands over his heart. “Even my own boyfriend is against me! What has this world come to?!”

Akaashi smiled, so happy with where he was and who he was with. Bokuto was beautiful in every sense of the word. He was gentle, caring, very _muscular_ and had piercing yellow eyes that always made Akaashi’s blood run a little faster.

“Maybe if you thought about your boyfriend more than dead people-”

“I do! I bet you’d make a good first president too!”

Akaashi laughed. “Yeah okay, okay.”

Bokuto reached across the table, grabbing Akaashi’s hand in his. “Hey, ‘Kaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto?”

“You’d be the most interesting and beautiful person in history, and I’d study the fuck out of you.”

Akaashi smiled. “Are you telling me I’d be more interesting if I were dead?”

Bokuto coughed. “No! ‘Kaashi, I was trying to be romantic.”

“You and I have different ideas of romantic.”

Bokuto scrunched his features, pouting his lips. “What I was _trying_ to say was, that I’ve really enjoyed this past year.” He paused, running his thumb along his boyfriends hand. “And, I love you, Akaashi Keiji. Like a lot.”

Akaashi’s heart stopped, his entire body going numb. It was that unexpected feeling when you win a prize you’d never dream of winning. His face grew two shades of a darker pink, his smile lighting up his entire face. Probably the biggest one that’s ever been on his face.

“I love you too, Bokuto Koutarou,” he whispered. “Happy anniversary.”

 

* * *

 

 Dinner was amazing. The food was delicious, the company even better.

Once they’d finished eating, they fought over who would pay for the check. Bokuto decided on a rock-paper-scissor battle, and when Bokuto lost, he snatched up the bill regardless, shoving his card in and handing it off to the waitress before Akaashi had a second to protest.

As they were walking home, Akaashi insisted they go to his place since Bokuto paid, and they could cuddle up and watch a movie. Obviously Akaashi didn’t plan on watching a movie, but it was a good cover to his true, sexier ulterior motive.

When he unlocked his door, his room was decorated with rose petals in the shapes of dicks on the floor, leading to his bedroom. Akaashi knew that leaving his apartment in the hands of Hinata and Tsukishima wasn’t the best idea.

Bokuto doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes. “I’m-I’m really liking the new decorations ‘Kaashi.”

Akaashi punched his shoulder, daring the follow the dick shaped petals to his room. When he opened the door, he wasn’t very surprised that there was a giant dick in the middle of his bed, with all different colored petals outlining it.

“I swear I’m going to murder them,” he whispered to himself.

Bokuto followed him, hugging him from behind as he nibbled on his ear. Akaashi shuddered at the contact, leaning into his touch.

“What movie should we watch?” Bokuto murmured.

_This is it, Akaashi._

“You pick. I’ll be right back.” Akaashi ordered, disappearing into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His face was the same as it was earlier. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he shed his clothes. Once finished, he pulled out the heels Tsukishima hid so well under the sink and strapped them on. Turning towards his reflection in the floor length mirror, he ran his hands along his body.

The heels worked _magic_ on his legs. They looked creamier and smoother than before, ready to be bitten into. The sheer black material covering them matched the heels perfectly, lining his legs all the way up to his upper thighs, where the thick lace band ended. Hinata told him to ditch the piece that connects his body suit to the thigh highs, so he did. It was actually a good idea, exposing more of his upper thigh to be seen and ogled over.

The bodysuit lined every curve on his body the same way it did when he first wore it. The lace part lined his hips and ribcage gingerly, looking almost innocent compared to the lace. The silk part was what _made_ the suit. It outlined the hourglass shape seductively.

Looking at himself like this, he still couldn’t believe that this was him. Akaashi isn’t someone who’s full of himself, but looking at himself in this, for the second time, he couldn’t help but think of all the head he would turn.

The only head that he wanted to turn was Bokuto’s though.

“Here goes nothing.”

He cracked the door, looking over to where Bokuto. He was sprawled out on the bed, legs crossed over each other and slightly hanging off the bed. He was holding two movies, looking between them as to what to choose.

With a final breath, he pushed the door open. Akaashi strutted out, trying not to over concentrate on just walking. His right arm sat on his hip, as he slung one heeled foot in front of the other, clicking on the hardwood floor.

At the noise, Bokuto looked up, his eyes growing impossibly wide and his jaw slacking halfway to his chest. Akaashi smirked at the reaction, trying desperately to keep his cool as he continued his show.

Feeling Bokuto’s gaze on his body was lighting him on _fire._ He stopped in front of the bed, grabbing hold of Bokuto’s ankles and yanking them down, placing him in a sitting position at the end of the bed. Akaashi backed up, turning sideways as he bent over. Hand to ankle, he ran his fingers up his leg slowly and seductively. His eyes never left Bokuto’s.

Once he was standing upright again, he spun around, showing himself off fully. He stuck his ass out when it was closest to Bokuto, shaking it slightly.

Akaashi moved forward, standing in between his boyfriends legs as he ran his hands through his hair. He yanked his head back, pulling his gaze up to meet his own. Bokuto grunted at the action, eyes full of ecstasy as he drank in the sight of Akaashi Keiji.

“‘Kaashi…” Bokuto moaned.

Akaashi lowered his head, their lips centimeters apart. Bokuto leaned up to close the gap, but Akaashi pulled away, pushing Bokuto back on the bed.

He climbed on top of him, like a lion hunting its prey. He ran his hands under Bokuto’s shirt, fingers tracing every inch of muscle on him. Bokuto moaned at the contact, watching Akaashi move over his body.

When Akaashi’s face was leveled above Bokuto’s, he bent down, feeling the hot pants coming out ot the yellow eyed man. Instead of kissing him, Akaashi smirked, grinding his hips down hard onto Bokuto. He could feel how hard he was, just from his little runway show.

Feeling how hard Bokuto already was, sent all the remaining blood in Akaashi’s body south, solidifying his own cock.

As Akaashi lazily rubbed their cocks together, Bokuto grabbed his hips, digging his nails in as he pushed Akaashi harder against himself. Akaashi gulped, throwing his head back, melting above Bokuto.

Akaashi jerked his eyes open, trying to get a hold of some part of himself. He sat up, pulling Bokuto with him. Crouching in his lap, he ripped Bokuto’s shirt off of him, throwing him back against the bed, finally kissing him. It was hot, needy and wet. Bokuto showing how grateful he was to finally have that contact. He sucked on the bottom of Akaashi’s lip, biting down on it, earning a deep moan from him.

Bokuto wasn’t satisfied however, shoving his tongue in, opening Akaashi’s lips. He ran his tongue through his mouth, taking possession of every nook in Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi returned the kiss with equal vigor, trying for dominance but eventually giving in and following Bokuto’s lead.

“I want you to fuck me.” Akaashi panted. “Harder and better than anyone before.”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, gulping. “I’ve never done this before, ‘Kaashi.”

_What_? Akaashi’s eyes widened, trying to register what Bokuto just said. He’d never done this before? Akaashi just always assumed that Bokuto was the experienced one, the one who had numerous partners before, the one who joked about wanting to see Akaashi dressed up in the exact way he is now.

“What?”

Bokuto offered an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, this is a first for me. Everything we’ve done is a first for me.”

Akaashi wasn’t an idiot, but he sure was stupid.

Bokuto was just being a twenty-four year old guy, who had the same urges that everyone else had, and Akaashi thought he was this experienced sex god because he was muscular, friendly and hot.

Akaashi’s face burned from embarrassment and the fact that this was both their first times. This made him more nervous yet more comfortable. He leaned down, whispering in Bokuto’s ear, “Then fuck me. Fuck me so good that I won’t be able to walk.”

Akaashi squeaked, as Bokuto jerked up, grabbing Akaashi’s ass in his hands and throwing him against the wall. Bokuto flushed against Akaashi’s body, diving into another heated, opened mouth kiss. Akaashi cried out, quivering against the wall as Bokuto drank him down.

Before losing himself, Akaashi pushed off the wall, dropping his legs to the ground and jumping back on top of Bokuto as he stumbled back onto the bed. Akaashi kissed all along his torso, sucking on his neck, then his chest, moving down to his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans quickly, yanking them off his legs, boxers in tow.

Bokuto was at full mast, his cock throbbing with anticipation for Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto was impressive, in sense of the word. Akaashi grabbed his cock, stroking it with his hand, earning a shudder from Bokuto.

Bokuto moaned and Akaashi bent down, taking all of Bokuto in his mouth. He took him all the way to the back of his throat, gagging, before moving up and down with a rhythm, his hand following his mouth. He drooled and sucked and made lewd noises around his cock. Bokuto arched his back, reaching around and grabbing Akaashi’s hair, yanking it with every moan that was torn from his lips. Akaashi was _living_.

Right when Akaashi thought Bokuto was done, he pulled Akaashi up, throwing him up on the bed. Bokuto kneeled behind him, grabbing both asscheeks in his hand, pulling them apart.

“‘Keiji,” he whistled. He let go of Akaashi’s right cheek, beginning to suck on his pointer finger. “You’re so tight.”

Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto, when he shoved his finger in. Akaashi arched his back, crying out. Bokuto’s fingers felt amazing in him, as he moved in and out, drawing vulgar noises from Akaashi with every stroke. When the feeling went from amazing to pleasant, Bokuto shoved a second and then a third finger in, not giving Akaashi a chance to ever catch his breath.

When Bokuto deemed Akaashi ready for his fat cock, he pulled his fingers out. He kissed Akaashi’s back, licking the lace part of his body suit, earning a couple jerks from Akaashi. Bokuto kept kissing him, licking and sucking on every part of his body that he could reach.

“Ko-Koutarou.” Akaashi huffed. “Fucking, fuck me already.”

Bokuto smiled. “Of course, Keiji~”

Not needing any other invitation, Bokuto hopped off the bed, grabbing a condom from his wallet, rolled it on and pulled Akaashi to the edge of the bed. Akaashi on all fours, Bokuto lined up, pushing his head into Akaashi’s drenched hole. Akaashi inhaled sharply, tensing his body.

“You okay?”

Akaashi nodded rapidly, exhaling deeply. Bokuto slowly started pushing himself in. Akaashi shuttered at every inch of Bokuto’s cock, but was drunk on the feeling, refusing to stop.

When Bokuto’s balls touched Akaashi’s ass, Akaashi shuttered, breathing out. Bokuto waited for some kind of response from Akaashi before continuing.

“Koutarou...” Akaashi begged.

Bokuto dug his fingers into Akaashi’s hips, pulling out and pushing back in, building up his rhythm to pound into his boyfriend. With every stroke, Bokuto sped up and Akaashi cried out louder and louder.

Once Bokuto found his rhythm, he reached around and began stroking Akaashi’s hard cock. Akaashi groaned, his back arching as he drooled onto the mattress.

Akaashi’s senses were overwhelmed with pleasure, but he wasn’t satisfied yet. He began pushing his ass back, meeting Bokuto stroke for stroke. His balls hit against his ass with loud, wet smacks. Akaashi was dying every time Bokuto’s cock hit his prostate, but he was _living_ with every stroke of his dick.

Every noise Akaashi made, made Bokuto impossibly harder. He picked up the pace, faster and faster, stroking Akaashi harder, matching his forceful thrusts.

Right when Bokuto thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, Akaashi screamed, finishing all over Bokuto’s hand and his bed. He rubbed his climax out, stopped his thrusts. Once Akaashi was done, he collapsed on the bed, panting for air like a dog, drooling all over himself.

Bokuto’s blood pumped harder at the sight and the lewd noises of Akaashi. He grabbed his hips, yanking his ass back against his dick as he pounded out the last of the ecstasy in his body, groaning as he finished, pulling out of Akaashi and collapsing next to him.

They laid next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Bokuto reached his hand out, caressing Akaashi’s face with his thumb. Akaashi leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

“Think you’ll be able to walk?” Bokuto purred.

Akaashi hummed. “Maybe, I feel like you could’ve gone harder.”

“What?! I think I went _really_ fucking hard.”

“There’s always next time, Koutarou~” Akaashi smiled.

“No, no, no. I feel unsatisfied! We’re going again right now!”

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto rolled closer, kissing his face profusely. Akaashi tried to push him away, eventually cuddling up next to him.

“I’m glad I got to finally see this.” Bokuto said, as he ran his hand along Akaashi’s lingerie.

Akaashi hummed, slowly drifting off to sleep and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to send that picture to the wrong number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wrong Number was received so amazingly, I had to write the smut sequel you guys demanded! I hope you enjoyed this! Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
